Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo pendente *sede + relent **A me 'relent' es plu prosima a 'moli' o 'desiste' ca 'sede'. Randy **Me ia encontra "relent" en esta contesto: ::“It is a—most—provoking—thing,” he said at last, “when a person doesn’t know a cravat from a belt!” ::“I know it’s very ignorant of me,” Alice said, in so humble a tone that Humpty Dumpty relented. **El "sede" con la sinifia de "acquiesce". Ma "desiste" ta es un bon eleje en un otra contesto. Me no es serta sur "moli": "dur" no sinifia "sever", donce "mol" no sinifia "destensada". O cisa aceles es ja metafores clar? Simon **me pensa ce 'desiste' no es neseseda, car 'para' e 'sesa' sufisi. 'sede' es bon per 'relent', e per la otra sinifia, posible 'debili' ta conveni. jorj **Me opina ce la sinifia es ce Humpty Dumpty sesa reproxa car se coleria disipa. "moli" (me crede ce la metafor es clar) espresa la razona, 'para/sesa/desiste' la ata. En loca de 'moli', cisa 'moderi' o 'blandi'; me preferes es moli > moderi > debili > blandi per esta sinifia. Randy ***me ia oblida esta "pendentes"! Per "relent", me sujeste "retira se". "moli" es un bon metafor. me sujeste ance ce "desiste" no es nesesada. jorj *Como nos dise "intelligence agencies" e "head of intelligence"? "Informa" como un nom sujesta un dona, no un colie. alga ideas: jorj *ajenteria secreta - secret service (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia esternal (MI6, CIA, Mossad) *departe de securia internal (MI5, FBI) *departe de investiga - bureau of investigation (MI5, FBI) *polisia nasional (MI5, FBI, gestapo) *departe de controla de drogas *departe de securia de comunica (NSA??? vera, "departe de vijila de comunica"!) *ajente secreta - secret agent, spy (o simple spior?) *asosia secreta - secret society *polisia secreta - secret police (gestapo) *buro - un mobila, plu comun per labora mental *ofisia - un sala, un colie de salas, o un construida per labora mental *departe - un parte de un asosia de comersia o politica plu grande *ajenteria - un departe con alga autonomia (vera, me no gusto esta e prefere usa sola "departe") *asosia - un grupo de popla formal unida par un intende *(Me reajunta la tu ideas, cual lo pare ce tu ia sutrae los sin intende. Los es multe bon. Grasias per los.) Simon **per "head of intelligence", me sujeste "xef de securia" o simil. jorj vocabulo min nova *Txetxnia = Chechnya *Inguxetia = Ingushetia **ambos es bon. nos nesesa ance "ingux". me debe nota ce, si nos vole respeta la nomes propre de esta poplas, nos debe inclui "nohtxin" e "galgai". **La disionario rejistra no sola la ajetivos propre per tal poplas, ma ance la nomes propre de la paises. Cual formas de "nohtxin" e "galgai" tu recomenda per Txetxnia e Inguxetia? Simon ***me es laborante sur esta problem. jorj ***la cuantia de linguas peti, perilida, e estinguida en rusia es tro multe per ajunta tota de los a la disionario. me va investiga cual linguas merita la inclui. nota ce on ave sirca 3000 linguas en la mundo - multe tro multe per la disionario! jorj ***me crede ce, a min sur la popla de rusia, nos pote usa -an pos la nom de la republica, crai, o oblast, per indica la abitores. un regula, posible: per la abitores de un area de un nasion es normal la nom de la area con la afisa -an. esetas pote aveni, natural: si un area es clar composada de un etnica, nos nesesa un nom cual prosimi la nom usada par acel popla propre. jorj *per aora, me ia ajunta "ingux" per la popla e lingua de "inguxetia". jorj ---- *transjenero = transgender *bijenero = bigender *androjine = androgynous *transesal = transsexual a, la mundo moderne! lo no es strana per me: du de me tre fias es lesbian! asi es alga posibles (incluinte los cual tu ia sujeste): *ajenero - agender √ *ambifil - ambiphile x *ambifilia - ambiphilia √ *androjine - androgyne, androgynous √ *androfil - androphile x *androfilia - androphilia √ *androfobia - androphobia √ *androfobica - androphobic √ *asesal - asexual √ *bijenero - bigender √ *bisesal - bisexual √ *intrasesal - intersexual √ *jinefil - gynephile x *jinefilia - gynephilia √ *jinefobia - gynephobia √ *jinefobica - gynephobic √ *omofobia - homophobia √ *omofobica - homophobic √ *panjenero - pangender √ *sisjenero - cisgender √ *transjenero - transgender √ *transesal - transexual √ *transfobia - transphobia √ *transfobica - transphobic √ *transvesti - cross dress √ *transvestida - transvestite, cross-dresser √ demandas: *esce "sesua" (e donce "sesual") es plu bon ca "sesa" (e "sesal")? "sesal" sona como "sessile" per me. *esce "jeneral" es la plu bon per la forma ajetival de "jenera"? e per un person ci, pe, "transjeneral"? **pos pensa, "sesal" e "jeneral" es bon, an si alga strana. jorj **pos plu pensa, "jeneral" sona multe strana. **Me acorda. On no nesesa un ajetivo de "jenero" estra en tal composadas: en otra casos on ta dise "… de jenero". Me ia proposa "sesuo" ante alga anios, e tu ia rejeta lo. "Seso" e "sesal" es bon. "Sesal" no sona multe como "sessile", car la asentua es a la A. Simon ***oce. me sujeste ce nos segue la model de la linguas romanica e usa -jenero sola como un nom, a min per la presente. ***Me no es convinseda sur esta restrinje, cual pare alga acaso. Lo esije ce la aprendor recorda ce esta parolas es sola nomes, per alga razona nonclar. Simon ***si, me acorda. esce lo es bon si nos usa "bijenero" como un ajetivo? me no ave un problem con lo. jorj *esce lo pare strana a tu ce nos ave "fobia/fobica" ma "fil/filia"? me recorde ce, orijinal, nos ia ave "fobe/fobia". **Nos ia discute esta a ante, ma me no trova lo en la arcivos. Nos ia cambia de "-fobe" cuando nos ia formali "-ica" como un sufisa. Me nota en pasa ce "-filia" es en la disionario, ma "-fil" (la "radis") no es. Simon ***interesante. me debe pensa plu sur esta problem. (me no ia ajunta la varias con -fil.) *Me nota ce "transesal" (como "transcrive") segue un regula de perde un S, cual nos no defini en la gramatica. Lo es simil a la regula per "des-", ma "transjenero" sujesta ce lo no aplica a -SJ- (compara "des-jela" → "dejela"). Ance "sisjenero" no simpli tal. "Trans-" apare en la disionario; esce "sis-" debe ance? Simon **si. tranjenero e sijenero es bon. jorj **pos cuando me cambia los en la disionario, me nota ce los pare multe strana e, vera, no nesesada. me va reversi los. me sujeste ce la redui de consonantes duple es universal, e no nesesa esplicas spesial. ma la regulas per "des-" es unica. pardona! jorj vocabulo nova * Como nos dise "to fit into", como en "the wings were folded to fit into the box"? Simon **reentra? "la alas ia plia per reentra en la caxa". o "entra conveninte". posible "conveni". **Cisa "entra bon" o "senta bon". Simon **Esce "introdui" no va conveni? Guido (talk) **No per dise "it fits nicely in this box" o "will it fit in this box?". Probable on debe reversa la frase e dise "la caxa conveni bon a lo" e "esce la caxa va conveni per lo?". Simon **"It fits nicely in this box" = "Lo adata bon a esta caxa". ? Guido (talk) * tutsi = Tutsi * hutu = Hutu * paralimpial = paralympic * antidepresal = antidepressant